


Another new step

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, L-Bomb, M4F, Missionary, Multiple Orgasms, Vanilla, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Kudos: 1





	Another new step

holy shit I can't believe we *finally* graduated!

It felt like fucking forever.

but we finally did it.

Nah I'm kinda glad my family couldn't make it.

well... they sorta... aren't *thrilled* that I'm not moving back.

stupid right?

I keep telling them I have better opportunities here.

[laughing] you know how my parents are... *especially* my dad.

my mom is coming around thankfully.

Anyway, I can't believe you got job offers already... that's awesome!

I do feel bad you didn't go with your family though.

sure they live nearby but...

what?

you got a job offer there?

that's fantastic!

still, I think you should be with your family, even if they drive you up the wall.

well, that's what spending time with friends is for.

Of course, I'm glad you asked me to hang out!

I'm surprised, to be honest...

why?

it just seemed like you were avoiding me for the last few weeks.

you... were? why?

yeah. I remember we drank that night.

did I do something stupid?

[realization] oh. OH.

[slightly muffled by hands] fuck, I am so sorry.

if you don't want to speak to me again I totally under-

[surprised tone] what.

no, I heard you.

are you screwing with me because I can't take it.

that's-

[stunned silence]

you love me too?

and you had zero how I felt.

so all of our friends knew how we both felt.

no!

I wish they'd said something.

[sighing]

hm?

[chuckling]

now that we both know I just have one question.

could I kiss you?

[gentle kiss]

[softly] fuck.

[firmer kiss]

[rustle of movement]

[more insistent kissing] 

you taste so sweet.

[softly] come here.

I wanna hold you.

[kissing]

fuck [hissing] pull my hair again.

[moaning into kisses]

your lips are so fucking soft.

[kissing]

can I kiss your neck?

[drawing in breath]

you have such a gorgeous neck sweetheart. 

hm?

[chuckles]

are you okay with me calling you that?

yeah? come here, sweetheart.

[kissing up and down her neck]

ohhh that sound... I wanna hear that again.

[kissing/sucking/licking]

fuck, I want more.

[sucking/licking/kissing]

can I take your top off?

I want to see more of you.

[whispering] beautiful. absolutely beautiful.

ohhh...

god, your breasts are so soft and warm...

you like that? feeling my hands on your breasts?

and you wore such a cute bra.

let me help you take it off you.

can i- [kissing/sucking/licking sounds]

fuck you taste *delicious*.

[kissing/sucking/licking sounds]

moan for me.

[kissing/sucking/licking sounds]

[demanding] *louder*.

[kissing/sucking/licking sounds]

*fuck*.

I need more.

need to feel your skin against mine.

and I can tell you need it too.

I can see it in your eyes.

in your body.

*fuck*.

[hungry kissing]

I want to taste you.

want to fill you up with my tongue and taste everything you have to offer me.

would you like that sweetheart?

ohhh I saw that shudder.

the thought makes you wet, doesn't it?

you like the idea of feeling my warm thick tongue in your aching pussy.

[chuckles]

let's take these off, shall we?

see just how far that gorgeous flush goes.

hm? not fair?

[chuckles]

let me even us out then.

[rustling of clothes begin removed]

now. where was I?

I'm going to kiss [kiss] my way [kiss] down to your [kiss] gorgeous pussy [kiss]

fuck.

you're wet and I haven't even touched you yet.

let me just...

[oral improv until she orgasms. talk about how you could eat her out for hours. mention how pretty her pussy is. tell her how good she sounds.]

you tasted so good, sweetheart.

god, I need to be inside you.

do you want that?

[groaning]

I'll take you pulling me down as a yes.

we've both wanted this for so long.

ached for each other.

are you ready for me gorgeous?

[moaning]

feels so fucking good to be inside you.

[gasping]

fuck, I can't hold back- you can't either, can you, bucking your hips against me like that.

need to hold you, close sweetheart.

hold you against my chest.

[kissing sounds]

are you ready for me to start moving?

[gasping]

god, you're so tight around me... fuck.

[moaning/kissing]

[improv sex until you orgasm. please don't scream into the mic]

[coming down slowly]

[kissing]

how do you feel beautiful?

here let me... [shuffling sounds]

lay your head on my chest.

[kiss]

I've got you.

hm?

[chuckles]

yeah.

just another new step.

[fade out]


End file.
